More Than Enough
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Wherein his kisses were enough proof that she was not worthless. NejiHina


**Warning:** Incest? :D

**Case:** I beg of you, if anyone knows some good Slamdunk fics (not HarukoxRukawa/SakuragixHaruko ones, though.) do please dooo tell me! I will dedicate a fic for you, if you do so. :3 Pretty please?

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say this?

**Title: **More than Enough

**Chapter:** Oneshot

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**More than Enough"**

That afternoon, Hinata Hyuuga silently, if not mournfully, walked down the long, creepy isle of the Hyuuga mansion. With her year-grown hair that reached way past her shoulders, she carried swollen eyes, her usual pain-stricken face and a reddish left cheek, which, just a while ago, was given a little too much attention by none other than her father.

Her strides were heavy, her walk was not limp but there was no energy, she was practically dragging her feet.

And then teardrops began staining the path she walked going to her room. She wondered when her room became so far from her training ground. And she wondered how did everything felt so damn-right cold? Yet her cheek was burning. And as she thought of what happened awhile ago, her cheek burned even more.

Reaching the door of her room, she pushed it, there was a creak and she was engulfed in the darkness that her room had to offer. She walked slowly to her bed that of course, gave her no comfort at all but at least, she felt a little bit, just a little bit, safe from the world.

From the world _and_ her father.

Hinata collapsed at the end of her bed and there she cried and she cried silently. Grasping the cotton covers of her bed, she stained it with tears.

It was not her fault.

Why was her father so harsh on her? She did her best, she knew it. They had another fight. As usual, it was something about what she did, which she did not know what she did _wrong_. Perhaps her father, once again, did not like how she pushed her hair away from her face by tucking it behind her ears for that fact that she resembled her mother whom he wanted to be never reminded of? Maybe the way she bows her head to him in a respectful manner but for her father, it was of her being too weak? If she, then, does not bow her head to him, wouldn't he think that she was mocking him and was that not another reason of their previous fighting?

She inhaled deeply, trying to control herself from letting out a crying sound. She admitted weakness. She admitted defeat. But she was never given a chance. She could still recall the uncaring grin from Hanabi when her father slapped her. The grin that was always present every time. And she felt so small.

She cried for about an hour or so and she knew it was already evening when her breathing became even but the tears were silently dropping. She does not want to stand up. She did not even fell asleep for usually, every time she stayed in her room to cry, eventually, she falls into a rest that might be her body's own consoling act but this time was different. She glanced at the ticking clock that hung lifelessly on her wall. It was already seven; usually, the housekeeper would come knocking on her door at about 6:30 for dinner... but no one seem to came up for her. She felt a pang of pain all over her.

She started to sob at the thought but she tried to maintain her silence still, even though she knew for a fact that no one would hear her. She breathed in and out, eyes gently closed.

And she heard footsteps just outside her domain. The sound came outside her room but it was obvious it was heading where she was. It was not the sound of someone strange; it was neither her father nor the housekeeper. Hanabi never went to her room. It was from someone familiar. It was light and heavy at the same time. The strides were comforting in her ears, though and somewhere in her heart, she knew she was glad.

And her door opened silently. There was no knocking.

Then there was silence.

It closed as silently as it was opened. It was still dark just like when she entered her room but the figure who just entered knows the room so well even though he had not been there that often.

And the familiar person came from where she was sprawled and kneeled beside her.

She knew him.

"Hinata-sama."

She did not glance up, for she was embarrassed to show her damp face, all from her crying. Hinata knew, though, that he understood. It was confusing, actually, why he was there in the first place. Why was he being so emphatic? Does he really care about her? Was this just pity? Why was he being so...

The hands that once wounded her came slowly across her face, gently stroking it.

This was not right. Why was he being so kind to her now? She felt something in the pit of her stomach. A serious ache that seemed like an urge, actually. Why? Why?

"Hinata..."

And she came to face him and she fell under his arms that for the very first time, in both of their lives, they were trying to console each other. Him of her agony. Her of his sombreness.

"N-Neji-niisan..." she said silently. She had calmed, she does not know how just his presence made her calm.

If it was before, he'd just mock her. He'd call her all the insults that were true in some aspects, of course, her being too weak and timid. If it was before, he'd just let her cry alone, or worse, he'd be the reason why she was crying. If it was before, he would not be holding her tight. He would not be pulling her face close to his. And she would not willingly accept the kiss he'd give here.

But she accepted it, for it was _now_.

And Neji broke it, quickly as how he started it.

"Neji-niisan... I... I..."

He hushed her by putting a finger on her lips. He closed his eyes, in deep thought, must be, before he stood up from where they both sprawled on and he gave a silent nod as if to indicate that he was leaving and his apologies for the kiss. It was rude; it was impolite, it was not right. How can he kiss her now that she was weak? Was he taking advantage of her? Was he? He knew himself, he was not. Why he did what he just did, the quick sudden kiss was actually because of his feelings for her.

But she might be thinking otherwise. And he could not bear taking advantage of her on her weak points, even though it was not really the case.

He was about to turn away, kindness in his face that was present just moments ago turned back into its stoic print, when his free hand was grabbed lightly by that of Hinata's. He looked down at her.

She had her face low. Hiding her eyes, her nose, her lips. She murmured something. He could not make it out. He stepped closer and heard Hinata say something again.

"Hinata-sama, you..."

"Nii-san... tonight... just... stay."

This caught him off-guard. It took some time before his head digested the plea. Then a familiar feeling grew inside of him and he does not know where it started but he perfectly knew it was growing out of his longing. His hidden and kept desires of his feelings for her. His Hinata.

He stood there. His hand was the one that connected him with her. He could feel the air around them getting humid. Was it because of her tears? Was it because of her sadness? Or was it really because of his aching, throbbing feelings? He did not know. All he could focus on was his hand in hers, small and delicate. And he gripped it.

Hinata winced ever so lightly at the sudden contact his hand made with hers and it felt good. It was comforting and she felt secured. She backed away. She knew what she was asking and she was aware of the consequences of it. But nothing mattered, anymore.

"Are you sure... about this, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, his serious face became even more serious.

Hinata stepped back once again and she felt the end of her bed behind her leg. It gave her no more backing away. But she had no plans to do so anyway. What she just wanted was acceptance. Acceptance, fulfilment and to feel... loved. That's all. Wasn't that actually the role of a family? To make her feel that she was okay just the way she was? What she felt was otherwise. She felt lacking, incomplete and just... just... empty. She could not be someone.

She needed herself. And at this moment, she needed _him_.

Pale hand removed itself from another pale hand's grip and it went to where she unbuttoned the dark dress she was ordered to wear earlier. The dress that was then just perfect on her found its way down her feet and she stepped out of it. Long hair that blackened fully because of the darkness came down her bare shoulders. It was dark but Neji could see her clearly. Was it because of the silent night light that shone through her room's windows? Must be. But he does not care.

"I need you, Neji-niisan."

And he felt her will. He knew what she wanted to do. He understood what she wanted him to do. And he accepted it unconsciously. Stepping forward, he had his arm hand reach out for Hinata's long hair and he whisked it away from her smooth and pale skin.

"You are so..."

_Beautiful_, he wanted to continue. But he saw how new teardrops formed around her eyes. But she did not quiver nor did she hesitate to pull back her clothes on but she, just this moment of her life, knew what she actually wanted. And it was _him_.

Neji came closer to Hinata until they were face to face, the girl's chin being lifted by his hand to face him for he was taller than her. Slender hands came up to his chest as Hinata tiptoed and kissed him in the dark. It was actually a soft peck on the lips and he knew it was his go signal. And with that he guided her down to her bed as he, in front of her, slowly removed his shirt and threw it gently on the side. He slowly removed the small tie on his hair and the forehead protector that indicated his service of his country. He came up to her and with a gentle caress of her breast; he started to kiss her torridly.

Hinata was new to this. She may be old enough, that's true, but all she had gotten used to was the mental abuse she got from her father. Nothing of this kind. She did not know that there were pleasures in life like this. And she could not believe the person who could give her this was none other than the man who had hurt her more than her father could before.

It was her cousin.

And the more she realized this, the more the kiss grew intense. The more she understood the sin they were making, the sin she was the one who provoked, the sweeter his lips were on hers.

"Neji-niisan..." she said when his lips left her reddish ones to kiss more of her, "this is... this is love, right?"

Neji stopped. And his eyes darted to see the flushed face of Hinata. There was a bittersweet expression plastered on it and he could not help feeling more of what he was already feeling for her. He leaned to her ears and whispered, "Hinata... I had loved you even before. And I still do, even now."

Hinata's arms suddenly found themselves wrapped around Neji's body and she hugged him tightly, repeating the words, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." for this was the first time she felt really appreciated and loved. One of the most wonderful feelings she felt.

"I will make love to you, Hinata, if that is what you want."

"But what if you –?"

"I want it, too, Hinata."

"Nii-san, I love you."

And he'd kissed her passionately for he cannot stand those begging eyes that he had been dreaming of every night. He wanted to fulfil what he could on her. He wanted to make up for the years that they had been losing much of each other. He loved her. He still does.

Neji felt everything. The pain of the mistake they were doing, the tragic pain he had given her before and the pain he will ensue now. Was it all worth it? He had removed what barriers their bodies had from each other. He tried his best to be gentle, his caress he tried to be soft and slow for what a delicate body Hinata had and for him to pain it with his hands now, unlike before, he could not bear.

And when he positioned himself between her thighs, he could see glints of fear and doubt in her eyes. He deeply inhaled, he called her name. And Hinata looked.

"Hinata..."

"I-I am so...sorry... I guess I am not... worthy of anything at a—"

"Hinata."

"Neji-nii..."

"You are more than enough."

And they became one.

**Owari.**


End file.
